


Celebrations

by NocturnaIV



Series: Yule [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 12daysofdescendants, F/M, Huma - Freeform, Post-Descendants 3, Uma and Harry are in a relationship, but they don't call it like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Huma drabbles with prompts. Daily update. A continuous story at Christmas time.They were free and that was the first time her crew could join the festivities. Uma had agreed to join the traditions of the season. Although she thought it would be tedious and boring, she was discovering that this time of the year could be a lot of fun. Especially with her first mate.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Yule [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034610
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	1. Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Uma watched her crew climb more ornaments to her ship. She crossed her arms, hearing the joyful laugh that came from the youngest. They had never celebrated Christmas, but now that they were free, she had authorized them to decorate _Lost Revenge_ anyway they wanted. Most of her crew was still studying, but they ran to the port when classes ended. She was used to all of that. Uma preferred to have them there, under her supervision and protection. Even though, King Ben had shown her that her people were safe and secure, she felt calmer by having her entire crew insight.

 _Lost Revenge_ looked festive. Even her cabin had some adornments of the season. It was only a few days before the holidays began. But at the moment, the deck was a place of celebrations, laughter and young people lying on the floor, while doing their homework.

A few small leaves around what looked like red fruits appeared in front of her face. She blinked and raised her gaze. Harry was smiling dangerously, shortening the distance between them. His shark smile shone. She felt the leaves touch her nose.

"What is that?"

"Mistletoe." Harry replied "I think we should respect this tradition."

She looked at him with intrigue, without retiring from his dangerous closeness.

"What tradition?"

"When two people are under the mistletoe, they should kiss." He winked to her "Fascinating, don't you think, darling?"

Uma laughed maliciously and grabbed the mistletoe. She had to lift her face to look him in the eye.

"You weren't under the mistletoe." Uma reminded him.

For a second, he looked at her with alarm and then resignation. Harry wouldn't push her to anything she didn't want. Uma hooked her index finger on the collar of his shirt and pulled him down. Harry fell on his knees in front of her. Uma lifted the mistletoe over his head.

"Now you're under the mistletoe." She whispered and leaned down to kiss his lips for a couple of seconds.

Despite the softness of the gesture, Harry sighed against her lips and she smiled in pleasure.

“If you wanted me to kiss you in broad daylight and in front of everyone, you should have said it.” Uma reminded him.

Now they were free. They could do what they wanted.

Harry looked at her with enthusiasm and got up to follow her. She watched her crew start the celebrations. Uma looked at her first mate and contained a smile. She decided that they could enjoy the season too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures! 
> 
> Someone on Tumblr asked me to join these celebrations created by DearDescendants with some of my Huma content. And it was impossible to resist.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


	2. Snow

**Snow**

On the Island, the barrier prevented the snow from entering. The weather was relatively constant. Sometimes it was very hot, but not dangerous enough. The barrier prevented the snow from reaching inside, so was never cold enough. Actually, the real reason for that last thing to happen was because the snow was something too magical and special for people inside the Island of Lost to enjoy it. Which was good, because many people slept outdoors.

Harry liked storms and heat. He wasn’t a fan of wearing too much clothes and had grown up like most boys on the Island, creating resistance to survive.

So, he hated being so warm. But the cold was unbearable. Evie had forced him to wear a scarf and clothes that were heavy and uncomfortable. At times like that, he understood how different Uma was from him. He had always suspected that she was a supernatural being but seeing her in a light dress and jacket in the middle of the cold winter, made him want to go with her.

The crew was enjoying their first snowfall to the fullest. The park had become a battlefield and as a general rule, he would be leading one of the teams. Harry _wanted_ to lead one of the teams. That game seemed fun. And he always enjoyed facing Uma. But he didn't even want to move. Instead, he was drinking hot chocolate, near a heater and cursing the excess clothes. The cold wasn’t a problem for him. Harry could deal with the cold. But he felt annoyed at having to wear so many clothes. His body felt heavy and slow. The only good thing was that hot chocolate and Uma's laugh.

Harriet was leading the opposing team. CJ had decided to join Uma and the battle they were having was epic. The crew was having fun and that was the only reason he was smiling. Uma and Harriet played as if it was a serious tournament. Which made their crews have more fun. Threats rumbled from side to side. The people who heard them watched the game with some fear. Harry wanted to be there, having fun, but moving seemed like a colossal task. He had never felt so frustrated by pieces of cloth.

He looked at his mug and caught a marshmallow with his hook. Chocolate drops fell on the snow. The contrast between cold and heat were fascinating.

"I never thought I’ll see you so serious."

Harry was surprised to find Uma by his side. She looked excited and had snow on her hair. Her breath created clouds of steam that touched his face.

"A part of me hates winter."

"I thought you said we should enjoy the season." Uma took his hand and closed her pretty lips on the tip of his hook, stealing his marshmallow. She looked at him in that way that promised hundreds of things soon.

He captured another marshmallow and when Uma smiled with complicity, he regained his good mood. She licked her lips and he pressed the marshmallow on her tongue. Uma closed her lips on his weapon and he shivered.

"Are you still cold?"

Harry denied.

"I think I'm getting hot." He confessed and saw the steam escape from his lips.

Uma looked at their crew and then at him. When she got up, Harry imitated her. She guided his mug over his lips and he drank what was left of his chocolate quickly.

"I think we can leave them with Harriet and CJ for a while." Uma meditated, watching as they continued playing.

The two sides were building defense points with snow. CJ was ordering her team to create watchtowers. They were going to take a long time.

"Definitely." He whispered.

Uma pulled the end of his scarf as if it were a leash and began to walk.

"Then, we will take care of getting you warm."

He smiled dangerously, feeling the tension of his scarf around his neck.

"What my captain orders."


	3. Baking

Uma was good at many things. She knew it. One of her best and most useful skills was to turn unhealthy food into something delicious. On the Island, it had been something very useful. Now, she could prepare real delicacies. 

' _If I could, I would marry myself._ ' 

That was something she used to say when she tasted what she cooked. After all, modesty wasn’t something she had. 

But the pastry wasn’t her thing. And she hadn't had to worry about it for a long time. But Audrey had accustomed her to sweet things and it was almost a sin not to feast at that time of year. And she hadn't anything sweet with her. That day she had had a strenuous meeting with the Council and felt exhausted. When the meeting ended, she and Ben had stayed a little longer reviewing the progress of one of the many projects they had started. At the end of all that, Uma reminded herself that her crew, the one attending classes, should be heading to the port soon. 

But she decided to go to her office first. Because Ben had given her a comfortable office in his castle, thanks to all the time she spent researching, writing, planning and concreting. When she opened the door, the delicious ginger aroma surrounded her. Sweet and hot. She came in and looked at a plate with cookie in the form of... 

"Pirates?" Uma couldn't help laughing. 

Her chair turned and she met Harry covered in flour, cookie dough, and different colors. But he was smiling proud of his creation. She reached her desk and realized that they weren’t only ginger pirates, but also ships. Harry had always been good for such delicate things. Something that few people wouldn't think possible just by looking at him. But he had repaired her necklace, created astral maps and made their makeup. He was also good at baking. That, they had discovered since they lived in Auradon. 

“When Audrey brought us these cookies, it was hard for you to hide your delight.” Harry broadened his dangerous smile. “So, I attacked the royal kitchen and made you some. Spicier and more fragrant.” 

Uma took one of the ships and took a bite. Her first surprise was that the decoration was white chocolate. The ginger flavor was much more present, warming her mouth. She looked at the disaster that was her first mate and finished her cookie. Harry looked at her expectantly, wanting to know if he had done well or not. She circled the desk and took his chin. The white chocolate balanced well with the intense ginger flavor. And the cookies were perfect. That tradition of the season would be something she would want to enjoy all year. 

She leaned down and licked his cheek to clean the green spot he had. The sweet chocolate covered her tongue. Uma looked him in the eye. The ocean was beginning to gain strength in his gaze. She smiled. 

"Ginger pirates." Uma whispered and slid her tongue down the tentative curve under his lower lip. "And white chocolate. Are you going to make this part of our Christmas traditions?" 

Harry's eyes shone with danger. She sat on his lap, encourage him, not letting go. And she licked another chocolate spot right on his chin. 

"And you will do _this_ as a tradition, darling?" 

He asked, trying to expose his neck so she could continue torturing him. Uma noticed that he was holding on to the chair to keep some control. She pulled the collar of his shirt and peered. 

"It depends. Is there more chocolate?" 

Harry growled her name and she smiled against his lips. She expected a future full of ginger pirates baked by her first mate.


	4. Holiday Movie

Harry had the suspicion that they had appropriated a sector in Ben's castle. Not that the king was complaining. And it was something very much in keeping with their pirate nature.

But due to winter, they couldn't stay on the ship. And although they had many options for where to spend the night, Uma had decided that her crew would spend the season at Ben's castle. Maybe because she was used to sleeping and living in the place where she worked. Perhaps because it was the optimal place for an entire crew to live without invading the host's personal space.

That night, Bonnie had brought a horror movie set at Christmas. The entire crew had assembled a pillow fort in the room and had begged Uma to watch that movie. She had accepted, of course. As long as she didn't have to take care of anything. Which had been pretty easy. Uma had appropriated the couch, leaving the rest of the crew on the floor, settling between fluffy cushions.

‘ _Black Christmas_ ’ had turned out to be an excellent film, full of interesting and very capable characters, with much suspense and intriguing deaths. Uma had prepared herself to make fun of the plot, as she used to do when they had movie night. But instead, she had fallen into a trance with the story. Harry couldn't complain, it was the perfect excuse to have her leaning against his shoulder, while the rest of the crew whispered incredibly low or got carried away by the suspense.

He sought to have her closer. Thanks to the darkness of the room and because they were sitting on the couch, behind the entire crew, he pulled her against his chest, hugging her by the shoulders. Uma looked at him, slightly alarmed.

"What are you doing?"

Harry shrugged. They had started kissing in public and doing other passionate things no matter who was watching them. They had always performed that dance of dominion and devotion so that everyone could see it. Actually, Harry had already lost count of the times someone had caught them in some compromising situation.

So what was wrong with doing that? Much more innocent and intimate. The kind of thing they just did alone. But why keep it a secret? In Auradon that was normal. It wasn't a sign of weakness. Besides, there was something nice about the idea that the entire crew was around them while he and Uma snuggle on the couch.

He just held her gaze, waiting for her decision. Uma seemed to have read all his reasoning in his eyes because she frowned. If she decided they couldn't continue like this, he would accept. Of course. But Uma sighed for a long time and leaned against his chest.

"Just let me watch the movie." She whispered, not looking at him.

But Harry could feel that his captain was blushing. He slid his fingers down her side, drawing her more to his body. A smile formed on his lips.

"Whatever you order, Uma."


	5. Decoration

Evie had that kind of decorations with lights, moved or sang. Uma couldn't believe that Evie had given the youngest of her crew a box full of those bizarret to help with the huge Christmas tree of Auradon Prep. She was regretting that Ben had invited them to the event.

At least her crew was having fun. But she was one step away from having a colossal migraine.

It also didn't help that Harry had disappeared ten minutes ago. Gil was still on his trip around the world and although she was perfectly capable of maintaining control over her crew, it wasn't the reason that she needed Harry with her. People believed that she represented the leash that kept him in control and that it was he who needed her. But it was a dynamic of mutual benefit. For example, Harry used to relax her so she wouldn't kill someone when the noise overwhelmed her. And unfortunately, not all Auradon Prep students were part of her crew, so she couldn't order them to shut up.

She could give those orders, but Ben would scold her for using her domain over the students.

Uma thought of going outside, and not letting all those carols drive another person crazy. She thought a cup of coffee would help. A huge cup of well-loaded coffee. 

A long and still soft whistle silenced everyone. Her mind relaxed a little immediately. Harry appeared pushing a huge box that she had seen him keep in the _Lost Revenge's_ cellar. Her entire crew stopped. And at a signal from her first mate, they all ran towards him. To her surprise, Harry took out wooden decorations, seashells, coral and other marine objects. The crew roared with excitement, but Harry whistled again, giving the order to keep silent. She watched from a distance as her crew left the noisy decorations and began to put objects from the sea on the leaves of the tree. The rest of the students were attracted to the new decorations and attacked the box that Harry had brought. In a few seconds, there was relative silence around her.

Her first mate advanced to her with a confidential smile on his lips. She relaxed her shoulders when Harry was close. 

Uma had never thought about having children. Life on the Island wasn't for that. But being free, all she had cared about was fixing things for her people and taking care of her crew. The idea of having kids still didn't appear in her mind as a future plan. But seeing the way her crew sought her gaze or drew Harry's attention whenever they could, made Uma feel her face warm.

"Captain?"

She avoided looking at Harry. The crew was growing. There were no longer children under their protection.

"Maybe, next Christmas we'll have new faces on the crew. New little lost boys and girls." She replied, looking straight ahead.

"Darling...?" Harry asked surprised, suspecting what she was thinking.

But Uma began to walk towards her crew that now led the decoration of the tree. Ben had explained that this time of year was the children's favorite. And she could understand why. Uma hadn't thought about having children, but she had thought about expanding their crew and take care of more kids.


	6. Ugly Sweater

Harry opened the door and entered the room with his chin up. Immediately Uma started laughing loudly. He raised his arms and turned, modeling for her. His captain laughed with more delight, falling over the bed. He put his hands on his hips and looked at her proudly.

"It's light and warm."

"It's awful!"

“You are only envious that Deseare bought me a sweater and not you.” He defended himself.

Harry was wearing a green sweater with a horrible drawing of a snowman that seemed to be melting or begging to be destroyed. The saddest thing is that it was probably not the intention of who designed that sweater.

Uma framed an eyebrow and slid onto the bed until she took something off the floor. She proudly showed a yellow sweater with a terrible drawing of who seemed to be Ben wearing a white beard and a red hat like Santa Claus. Harry almost choked with his own laugh and she smiled proudly.

"What were you saying?"

He denied, approaching the bed. The crew had classes and they had the morning off. So Harry had proposed the idea of going to a coffee shop for breakfast. He feared that, if they stayed in the room, Ben or a member of the Council would look for Uma there for some surprise and incredibly unnecessary meeting.

“I feel betrayed by Deseare. Obviously the yellow is more my color and green is yours. ”

Uma rolled her eyes and lay back on the bed. She was the type of person who preferred to get up early and be active. But at that moment, Uma looked very happy with staying in bed.

"I have an idea." She proposed, tapping on the mattress. "Close the door and pretend we're not here."

He smiled and listened to her. In a few seconds, Harry was in underwear and wearing his new Christmas sweater.

"I never thought we would share the bed with Ben." He joked.

Uma touched the king's face on her torso and denied in silence, but she settled back into bed. Through the window, they could see the snow started to fall.

"I definitely don't want a tradition of sweaters with Ben's face every year." She declared.

"Too late. Because exactly that is what we will do.”

In response, she threw him a cushion and Harry caught it. Well, they could also start the morning with a pillow fight. One hundred points if he hit Ben's face.


	7. Holidays in Hogwarts

Uma sat on the stairs, letting them decide her fate. She was already tired. If she couldn't reach her destination, she could well sit down and enjoy the ride. Floating candles gave the paintings a ghostly air. She should be at the party, helping Jane, but instead, she was there, trapped on this stairs that didn't decide to stop.

Someone collapsed beside her. Feeling the heat so well known, she gave him a gentle push with her shoulder. Harry was always warm, like a strong heater that contrasted with her temperature.

"How did you get here?"

"I saw you and I jumped." Harry responded proudly.

She looked at him. He was right. Yellow was his color. Harry must be the only Hufflepuff that could be so intimidating. But that was his main characteristic. Above any others. _Loyalty_. That's why he was her first mate. Loyalty was the most valuable feature in the world. She took off her green and silver tie. The idea of Houses was strange. Being separated by characteristics that made them individuals and having to live with similar ones sounded absurd. Uma had formed her crew based on how they complemented each other. Not in similarities.

Uma turned and circled his neck with her tie. He smiled dangerously.

"Did you jump?"

He nodded with a proudest smile.

"You could fall."

"You would have caught me." Harry winked.

She laughed. Yes, it was very likely. Or she would have looked for the right spell to heal him. Although they weren't very high. And Harry had a tough body. She looked at her tie over his. The mixture of colors was pleasing to the eye. Harry grabbed her hands and guided her to better close her grip and draw him to her. Uma smiled when she felt him invade her personal space. Harry's body was tough and he liked what she was. Demanding and strong.

The stairs stopped.

They didn't move.

"You don't want to go down?" Harry whispered.

Uma denied and pointed to the second floor.

"We can't always profane the Fairy Godmother's house." She reasoned, sliding her fingers down his neck.

Harry swallowed hard and nodded.

Jane had organized this Harry Potter Party. But she would take her Harry, her Hufflepuff, to do something worthy of Slytherin. And it would be fun.


	8. Holiday Party

Auradon's people wanted to show them all the fun ways they could celebrate Christmas. Almost every day someone appeared to take them to do something. Harry was used to being surrounded by people but usually, Uma was in charge, so it was easy to deal with all that. But this time they were invited. And the guests had to listen to the hosts. In addition, Uma had agreed to participate in all that because most of their crew were excited about so many free activities, gifts, and food. So much free food.

Harry preferred indoor activities. So he shouldn't worry about too many clothes.

But at that time, he could enjoy the fun because it was something known. A party, with loud music, alcohol, and people having fun. Evie was singing some incredibly provocative Christmas songs in the background. But the important thing was that the slow tune gave him the perfect excuse to have Uma in his arms and she was hugging him by the neck.

She had a bright look and a slight smile on her pretty lips. Uma took good care of how much alcohol she drank, especially if they were surrounded by people they didn't know very well. But Uma had drunk enough to be more relaxed and to embrace him in such an intimate way that she promised hundreds of things with her eyes. She was brushing him with her body, moving provocatively, humming with her beautiful voice the song Evie sang. ' _Santa Baby_ ' had a funny and superficial letter that was provocative by the tone of voice used. And with Uma humming in his ear, he was willing to storm a jewelry store, get her a car and do anything for her. Even when Uma was very able to get all that on her own.

"And you know what do you want for Christmas?" She whispered in his ear.

"I have some ideas..." Harry slipped his hook down her back "Would it be too much to ask for a red ribbon and nothing else?"

Uma looked at him, reading his mind immediately. A red ribbon around her and nothing else. _Just_ the ribbon, like a rope. Immobilizing her. She smirked.

“No, it wouldn't be. But something else?" Uma looked at him with some seriousness "Wouldn't you want something else?"

"Something you can put under the tree in front of everyone?"

He spun her around and hugged her again. Uma stretched, smiling against his lips and nodded softly.

"I think I would like a jewel for my hook." He meditated out loud "As a decoy to mislead everyone."

"And in private the red ribbon?" Uma asked amusedly.

"I've been good all year." He joked, following the lyrics of the song.

Uma laughed loudly, aseptically. She stopped, forgetting to dance. She took him from the face and stared at him.

“Never behave. Never. I need you malicious, dangerous and chaotic."

He took her hand and kissed each of her knuckles.

"Anything my captain orders."


	9. Caroling

A lifetime on the Island trying to be someone. A glorious era where everyone recognized her power. A painful time away from everything she loved and running away from justice. A time of salvation. A time of change. A new opportunity.

And now, she wasn't in important meetings, reading tons of History books and laws, or arguing with people that thought they knew more about her people than her. Now she was dancing with Harry, laughing at his occurrences and living a little according to their age. Ben had told her to forget all her obligations outside the door. And she had decided to listen to him. Especially when Evie, Audrey, and other girls had started singing Christmas carols to cheer up the party. Uma was always in favor of a concert. Even if she didn't know the lyrics.

Besides, she could rarely afford to have fun so carelessly. And she was in good hands. Harry was responsible for both that night. Which might sound crazy, but it was the safest place she knew. She rarely allowed herself to lose control, but the times she did it, it was because Harry was there.

He could treat her like a Goddess and be willing to do anything for her. But Harry was her perfect temptation. He always had a tempting aroma. Uma hid her face against his neck and inhaled deeply. It reminded her of tanned leather, gunpowder, hot steel chilling in the water, cinnamon, and sweet pepper. Although now Harry used cologne and sometimes those aromas were lost. But if she closed her eyes she could find some of that. Sweet pepper caressing her nose and cinnamon warming her body. Harry Hook had grown to be her temptation. Diabolically attractive, dangerously unpredictable, blindly loyal, and incredibly resourceful.

But there was one thing she had always enjoyed about him. Harry didn't have the toxic masculinity of other pirates. Her mother had raised her to hate men, to use them and bend them for a greater purpose such as power. Human beings were tools for their species. Especially men. Uma had grown up surrounded by men who only knew how to treat women as an object or hate them because they were more powerful than them.

Harry had always been different. Even when he grew up and stopped being an adorable kid to be an attractive teenager. He could be chaotic, dangerous, impulsive, and somewhat maniacal, but all of that was controlled by a strong loyalty rope.

Harry pulled her tighter against his body and she could feel the edge of his hook sliding down her back. He hummed against her ear the funny carol Lonnie was singing. One about sleighs and snow. Harry was probably thinking of getting some sleighs for the crew. Uma smiled when she heard him so entertained by a song that neither of them knew.

They had been separated for too long. Uma never believed that could be possible. But it had happened. Maybe that was the reason why every time they hugged each other, there was so much feeling in the action. A silent message. _Don't go away_ , it was sharped in Harry's caress. And she could only answer with: _Don't leave me_.

A pair of arms hugged her by the waist and she held back a scream when she was separated from Harry. But he was smiling funny.

"Time to sing," Audrey whispered against her ear.

Uma let go and looked at the princess.

"Remind me to have the crew give you the ' _Don't Disturb_ ' talk that you obviously need to understand." She scolded.

Harry hugged her by the waist and rested his chin on her head.

“We are at a party. If you want to be alone, look for a room.”

She didn't need to look up to know that Harry was smiling dangerously.

“I didn't know we could do that. Darling, how about-?"

Audrey raised her index to silence him and stared at her.

"I have a perfect song for you."

"I have other plans." Uma refused.

"I promised Gil that I would have a video of you singing here and you don't want to disappoint him."

Sly girl.

"Since when do you talk to Gil?" Harry asked without believing her.

"Since I can have Uma's beautiful voice singing something." Audrey took her hand and led her away from the dance floor.

"I don't know any Christmas carols."

"I brought you the lyrics of the song." Audrey looked over her shoulder. "Harry is going to love it."

“Harry loves to hear me sing. Always. ” Uma looked at Audrey's cell phone when the princess handed it to her.

Oh...

Uma smiled. Yes, she could do it. Uma could look Harry in the eyes and sing this song. That would be fun. After all, her first mate had behaved exceptionally that year and deserved a prize.

' _All I want for Christmas is you_.'

It would be a certain shot.

"I like how you think, Queen of Mean. I will do it." Uma agreed.

"I knew it." Audrey replied "Best for the Queen of the Island."

Yes, that would be fun. Uma could sing something festive for him.


	10. Gifs

After so many celebrations and activities, they finally had a day for them. On Christmas Eve they would spend with the entire crew and waiting for Christmas.

But that day was for them. Their own quiet celebration. They were sitting on the carpet, near the fireplace. He was lying on Uma's lap, feeling her delicate fingers in his hair. After so many activities, it felt good to spend the day quietly. They had agreed to give themselves a small present, as in the old days when one of their parents forgot the birthday of one of them.

Uma pushed a box in his direction. He sat down, looking at the package.

"It's not a red ribbon." She warned.

Harry faked disappointment and opened the box, finding a long scarlet trench coat lined internally with warm material.

“That way you won't have to wear more clothes than necessary. This is thermal.” Uma explained.

He got up and tried on his coat. Warm. Perfect. The coat adjusted to his shoulders and he could feel straps on his lower back that delineated his hips. Uma smirked.

"Darling, do you like what you see?" Harry asked, taking out his cell phone and looking at himself.

He took a picture and sent it.

"Apparently you like it too."

Harry leaned down and took her hand, helping her up.

"Of course, it's a gift from my captain." He kissed her knuckles. "I love it. But your gift is not here."

She crossed her arms.

"We agreed not to leave the bedroom today."

Harry smiled devilishly.

"We won't."

Winter had stopped the activities in all the harbor. Officially their ship had been stored with the Auradon fleet for care and maintenance. Thanks to the winter holidays, the crew had been assigned to a temporary home, except Uma and him, because his captain had appropriated one of the rooms for diplomats at Ben's castle. They were taking advantage of the luxury and sense of privacy they were living.

Someone knocked insistently at the door.

She looked at Harry, warning him with that gesture that their conversation wasn't over and she opened the door. She shouted genuinely surprised before being lifted in the air and shaken from side to side.

"I missed you!" Gil hugged her tightly, kissing her cheeks countless times. "I missed you so much!"

Harry smiled and watched as their captain surrounded the boy with arms and legs, without letting go. Gil was the one who took her face, looked into her eyes and hugged her again. Gil's laugh filled the entire place like in the old days. Harry just looked, until his best friend looked at him and gestured for him to approach. He advanced quickly and imprisoned Uma between them. Like old times.

"Surprise." Harry whispered in her ear.

She whispered something against Gil's shoulder and her hand captured Harry's arm.

"Your new coat looks better than the photo you sent me." Gil commented.

"The camera doesn't do me justice, sunshine." He leaned his forehead against his. "We missed you."

"How...?" Uma whispered.

"Harry and I had been planning this for months. Were you surprised?"

"Gil arrived a few hours ago and I've had him waiting." Harry took her face. "Were you surprised?"

She nodded. It was a miracle to leave their captain speechless. Gil laughed cheerfully, without releasing her. Uma could stay between them for hours and that would surely happen. But in a few minutes, they returned to the carpet. Only this time, Harry carried the weight of Gil in his chest and Uma leaned over the blond. They heard Gil tell about the madness it had been to travel at that time of year. Harry buried his face in his best friend's hair and Uma muttered a ' _Th_ _ank you_ ' from her position. Gil smiled at both of them and went back to his story. Gil hugged Uma by the waist and put his hand on hers. Like old times. Gil had always been their treasure.


	11. Home for the Holidays

The house that had been temporarily designated to her crew was big. But at that moment, with everyone running on the first floor, it seemed as if it was very small. Her crew had told her that she didn't have to do anything and that they would have everything ready for her. Although there wasn't all her crew. A part of them had gone to spend Christmas Eve with their family. But not everyone had that luck. But that's why Uma was for. To be with them. To give them the attention and the holiday that they deserved. She had offered to cook. After all, she was used to feeding them all. And that night she could prepare a banquet. But her crew had refused.

Uma felt proud and nostalgic at the same time. She had taught most of them how to cook, clean a sword or how to survive. She had ensured their safety. Uma had taken care of their wounds and sickness. But now all of them had grown and were independent. Each member of her crew could survive on their own. But still, they had chosen to stay with her. Uma was proud of the people around her.

Uma looked at Gil, who was helping carrying gifts and heavy decorations. Gil was excited to spend with them that time of year. He listened to the anecdotes of each person who spoke with him with such enthusiasm that it was impossible to believe that it was Gil who had traveled the world. Because he got excited about things as simple as classes, training, homework and so on.

Harry sat next to her and rested his arm on her shoulders.

"You're doing it again."

She looked at him with intrigue, glancing away from Gil.

"You look at everyone as if you can't believe they are here."

Uma watched her crew laugh, joke, push and shout. Harry had told her that for him a crew and a family had always been the same thing. She hadn't been able to understand that concept in the beginning. Now she knew it was because she hadn't had something like a family. Her mother had raised her to be a leader, not to have the intimacy and confidence she now felt. Her crew was safe and happy. She had done that and that was her greatest pride.

“They have a world of possibilities and instead choose to stay with us.” Uma confessed “They choose to entertain me. That has no sense."

Harry framed an eyebrow.

“You are all they have.” He reminded her “They don't have classes, it's Christmas Eve and they're at home. I think it is obvious that they will choose to be with us. With you.”

He was more clear that they were a family. Uma hadn't wanted to get excited about that concept for fear of being disappointed. She had released them, had given them the world and her crew was still with her.

Gil reached over and extended his hands in her direction. She accepted the gesture and followed him to the tree that Ben had sent them. Her entire crew had decorated it with pieces of carved wood. They had done a great job. Gil lifted her in the air and as in the old days, made her sit on his shoulder. Harry appeared beside them with a crystal star.

“It's the tradition. A star at the top of the tree.” Her first mate explained.

She looked around. Her entire crew was gathered around them. They were looking at her enthusiastically. She looked down at the brightest smile of all. Gil was so excited that he almost vibrated. Uma put the star on the tip of the tree and focused. Her crew shouted in excitement. She opened her eyes to see the illusions she had created. Hundreds of little fishes flew across the room. Gil made her fall in his arms, admired. She watched as her crew chased the fishes. Harry approached her, in his new coat and leaned in her direction, kissing her softly.

"Happy Holidays."

Gil helped her to her feet, kissing her forehead and she proudly looked at the tree they had decorated. All illusions went to the tree and like colored lights, they swam around them.

Uma looked at her boys.

That tradition would be one she would expect every year.


	12. Christmas Morning

First hour in the morning. Harry was impressed with himself for getting up on his own. He hated being up so early in the morning, but he was getting used to waking up next to Uma, who always had things to do and liked to wake up early. Except in winter. That curious little detail was fascinating to him. Uma became sleepy in the cold of winter. And although her tenacity always won, she seemed willing to stay in bed for hours if the opportunity was given. Instead, he couldn't get out of the routine she had taught him.

That was the first Christmas they lived in Auradon and all those days had been an adventure. In times like that, he felt it had been a good idea not to throw King Ben to the sharks when he had the chance. Ben had done many things for their crew. The house where they were spending the winter was cozy and with scenes like that he felt that Auradon wasn't softening them. Harry watched as the entire crew was sleeping in the living room, like a snake's nest, in positions that anyone could believe were uncomfortable. But that was the way they felt comfortable and protected. It didn't matter that there were enough beds for them. Their crew preferred to sleep like this.

Uma had appropriated the largest bedroom in the house. She had decided to spend the night with her crew and make them breakfast. Like old times. Harry picked up some blankets that their disastrous crew had thrown aside. He wasn't in the mood to hear some of them complain about the morning cold. Harry knew their crew well. He covered with blankets those who were most sensitive to cold. He felt slightly nostalgic as he moved among the sleepers, picking up hats, jewelry and anything they had thrown carelessly. The only thing missing were swords, daggers, and other weapons.

"Good Morning."

He looked at a sleeping Gil at the entrance of the living room, with his messy hair and clumsy body.

"Go back to bed." Harry pointed to the stairs. "And try not to fall."

But Gil denied. And it felt like the old days. It didn't seem that his best friend had gone on a trip a few months ago. Like any other morning that Gil slept in the same bed as he and Uma, Gil had waked up early and returned with the crew to give him and Uma some privacy.

"It's weird to see you awake so early." Gil moved Jonas to create a space on the floor and sat there.

He shrugged. Harry didn't speak because he knew very well his best friend. Gil was already sleeping. Harry went for another blanket and put it on Gil's body trying not to cover Jonas. Because old customs weren't easily lost.

Harry headed for the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. He removed a mistletoe from the doorframe and served two cups of coffee and a plate of ginger pirates that had survived the night before. He decorated the tray with the mistletoe and went into the room where Uma, Gil and he had slept. Harry made the least possible noise and smiled without being able to avoid it. He was very aware that what he felt for Uma wasn't going to disappear at any time. Much less when he encountered such scenes.

Uma was asleep in the center of the bed, the sheets were at her feet. She just wore that awful sweater with Ben's face like Santa Claus and she was hugged with arms and legs to a pillow. He sat next to her and admired her bare thighs and her loose hair on her face. One of the things that attracted him most to her was the way people would underestimate her by being so adorable and beautiful. She was like the siren in his father's stories he used to tell him. Uma took advantage of her apparent disadvantage to attack her prey and demonstrate who was the main predator of the ocean.

She opened her eyes suddenly. Always alert. But Uma relaxed when she looked at him. Harry waited for her to sit down and handed over her coffee cup.

"Breakfast…"

He put his hand on her thigh to stop her.

"Everyone is still asleep."

Uma took one of the cookies and devoured a pirate in a bite. She licked her lips and drank more coffee.

"It's over?"

"What thing, darling?"

"Christmas events." She yawned against her wrist.

"I think so." Harry confessed "I hope so."

Uma looked very concentrated at her festive cup and cookies. He smiled.

"This can be another Christmas tradition." Harry offered.

Wake her up with coffee and cookies on Christmas morning? That would be a pleasure. Uma nodded imperceptibly. He was still getting used to the daily routine of their dynamics. To the little details that other people did and they were just savoring.

"Our crew?"

“Deep asleep. Gil is with them. Yesterday they went to sleep exhausted.” Harry replied.

Uma nodded, eating another cookie. She always drank her coffee in quick but small sips. Instead, he preferred to do it like a beer jar or a bottle of rum. In a single drink and without breathing. Uma looked at him, trying to reproach him with her eyes, but it was obvious she was entertained. Harry gave her one of his shark smiles. He waited for his captain to finish her coffee and set aside the tray.

"The crew is going to wake up hungry."

But Uma lay back down and pulled him with her. He fell over her chest and settled in such a way that his weight was on Uma's body but without crushing her. She quickly stroked his hair.

"Did I see a mistletoe on the tray?" Uma asked amused.

"The attention is in the details." He defended himself.

She took his face and kissed him softly. _Good morning_ kiss. That was the kind of kiss he never dreamed his captain would give him.

"Merry Christmas." Uma arched on the bed, slipping off her laziness against his body and partially hiding a relaxed smile on her lips.

Mistletoes. Snow. Horrible sweaters. Parties. Christmas carols. Laughs. Gifts. Delicious food. Christmas traditions. 

"Merry Christmas, darling."

She muttered something about getting up and making breakfast for the crew before they got up, but at the same time she settled better in bed and he lay better at her side. Harry whispered in her ear that they could visit Harriet and CJ later and she nodded, talking about the gifts she had gotten for his sisters. He suggested taking Gil to see the Christmas trees. Uma snuggled against his neck and repeated that she would make breakfast. Harry promised to help her, like always, but he hugged her by the waist and stroked her back.

Auradon had given him a homely feeling that he would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings little creatures!
> 
> For a while, some people had asked me to read how Harry is like with the crew in his role as 'father'. And they wanted to read how Harry and Uma distribute their parental tasks without realizing it. So I wanted to take advantage of this Christmas challenge to create small family scenarios. Harry and Uma are a passionate couple and also a very well synchronized family in charge of many children. 
> 
> And I liked to integrate Harriet and CJ into their family. Harriet and CJ have many nephews hahaha. I wonder if Uma and Harry see Harriet's crew as their nephews or part of their extended family.
> 
> I sincerely hope you had a good time this time of year. And you have enjoyed the story.
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Nocturna IV


End file.
